


There, Right There!

by Tired_College_Student_Writing



Category: Daredevil (TV), Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol was involved in the planning, Fluff, Law School, M/M, Musical, Shenanigans, but not the execution, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing
Summary: College is full of regrets and embarrassments for almost everyone.Matt was certain he left his greatest embarrassment in the past only for it to come back to haunt him.Foggy couldn't be more estatic.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119
Collections: karabelle’s fave shortfic





	There, Right There!

Matt heard the pounding steps coming down the street before Foggy even reached the block, only the laughter he heard bubbling from the man-made him not worry about any potential danger. 

“HOLY SHIT MATT GUESS WHAT?!” 

Karen spilled the entire pitcher of coffee at Foggy's arrival as he slammed the door open on the floor and Matt just raised an eyebrow. 

"What?" 

“Lewicki’s trail.” 

“We swore we’d never speak of that while sober,” Matt snapped, mind rushing through the reasons that this could be relevant so many years after they finished law school.

“Well go find some alcohol then,” Foggy cackled, “Cause apparently one of the freshmen recorded it and it’s on YouTube.” 

Matt felt his eyes go pink, “You’re joking,” 

“Nope, and guess who found it and sent it to me?” 

“Marci?”

“Marci, but Isaac sent it to her.” 

“That entire day haunts me.” 

Karen finally looked up from where she was dabbing at the coffee stain with a towel, “What’s the Lewicki trial?” 

“The greatest day of my life,” Foggy sighed, at the same time Matt answered, “A nightmare.” 

Foggy snorted, as he stole Karen's chair and began typing on the computer, “Basically it was a mock trial we did as L3s that some prelaws had come to observe. Marci and our friends, Sadia, Steven, Micah, and Isaac were on defense for Taylor, with Marci’s roommate Elizabeth acting as judge, Matt was playing the witness for the day and I was on Jury duty. Well, the week before we got hammered and hatched a plan that was the single most talked about event for the rest of the year. Still surprised we didn’t get expelled for pulling that in Irving’s class. The woman was a demon.” 

Matt grimaced, “Instead we only dealt with social mockery.” 

Foggy rolled his eyes, “Leave the dramatics for the muggers you ninja into the pavement. Right now I need to show this to Karen

The camera panned around the mock courtroom, Matt sat in the witness stand, maroon shirt unbuttoned a few buttons under his jacket before he moved to take it off, Maric walking by and dropping something before scuttling off towards the defendant's side of the courtroom. 

  
  


Marci scowled on camera, as words to quiet too be heard on camera were said to her, before she glared at the boy to tall blonde boy, Isaac, Foggy whispered and opened her mouth while pointing at Matt. 

“ **There! Right There!**

**Look at that tan, that tinted skin**

**Look at the killer shape he's in**

**Look at that slightly stubbly chin**

**Oh please, he's gay, totally gay!** ” 

“No…” Karen breathed as the whole scene on-screen fell silent for a second.

“Oh yes,” Foggy whispered as Isaac scoffed, over the mumbles bubbling around the courtroom.

  
  


“ **I'm not about to celebrate**

**Every trait could indicate the straight expatriate.**

**This guy's not gay, I say not gay** ”

The entire room was basically holding back laughter at this point as they all stared at Matt who was chatting to Elizabeth like he couldn’t hear the loud singing from ten feet away as they began singing in chorus. 

“ **That is the elephant in the room**

**Well, is it relevant to assume**

**that a man who wears perfume**

**is automatically matically fay?** ”

The short Asian boy, (Steven, Matt identified as he covered face with a groan) took over, “ **But look at his coiffed and crispy locks,”**

Marci smirked, and added as Matt leaned back in his chair and propped up his feet on the barrier, “ **Look at his silk translucent socks**.”

Isaac just frowned, “ **There's the eternal paradox**

 **Look what we're seeing** ,”

Marci’s face fell, “ **What are we seeing?** ”

  
  


“ **Is he gay?”**

**“Of course he's gay!** ”

Isaac finished as if Marci hadn’t interrupted him, **“Or European?”**

The group froze as the onlookers hooted with laughter before they shushed themselves as the next lines came up

**“ohhhhhh**

**Gay or European?**

**It's hard to guarantee**

**Is he gay or European?”**

The singers turned to the bald boy with glasses, Micah only for him to throw up his hands, **“Well, hey don't look at me!”**

Sadia, he girl wearing a pretty green hijab, hummed, rubbing her chin, “ **You see they bring their boys up different**

**in those charming foreign ports**

**They play peculiar sports.”**

All nodded, joining in, **“In shiny shirts and tiny shorts**

**Gay or foreign fella?**

**The answer could take weeks**

**They will say things like "ciao Bella"**

**while they kiss you on both cheeks”**

Marci huffed, falling back in her seat, “ **Oh please!** ”

  
  


**“Gay or European?**

**So many shades of gray,”**

  
  


**“Depending on the time of day**

**The French go either way,”** Micah interjected with a smirk only to receive a death glare from his fellow singers

(All)

**“Is he gay or European?**

**Or-”**

The tiny girl with razor-sharp eyes broke in, Taylor, glaring at Matt who was sending a coy grin at Elizabeth as she laughed, **“There! Right There!**

**Look at that condescending smirk**

**Seen it on every guy at work**

**That is a metro-hetero jerk**

**That guy's not gay, I say no way!”**

The group groaned, 

**“That is the elephant in the room**

**Well is it relevant to presume**

**that a hottie in that costume,”**

Matt had turned to his other side and was chatting up the male bailiff, rubbing his forearm with a dopey grin causing Marci to lean forward with a feral grin, “ **Is automatically, radically-** ” 

Isacc stood up, **“Ironically, cronically-** ”

  
  


Sadia looked ready to stand up and cheer, “ **Scurtinly, curtainly,** ” 

Micah was next, “ **Genetically, netically,** ” 

Giant grins grew on their faces as they all cheered, **“Gay!**

**Officially Gay!**

**Officially Gay, Gay, Gay, Gay!”**

Suddenly Matt turned around and grabbed the tall blonde girl’s hand who was acting as a court recorder and pressed a soft kiss to it causing the singers to let out a frustrated “ **DAMMIT!”**

  
  
  


**“Gay or European?”**

Isaac flopped back in his chair, glaring enviously at Matt, **“So stylish and relaxed.”**

The group joined in, **“Is he gay or European?”**

Matt stretched allowing his chest to peak through his unbuttoned shirt more drawing an indignant look from the blond, **“I think his chest is waxed,”**

Sadia sighed, dropping her chin down on to her hand, “ **But they bring their boys up different there**

**It's culturally diverse**

**It's not a fashion curse,”**

The group nodded in agreement, **“If he wears a kilt or bears a purse**

**Gay or just exotic?**

**I still can't crack the code,”**

Marci sighed wrinkling her nose, **“Yeah, his accent is hypnotic**

 **but his shoes are pointy-toed.** ” 

  
  


**“Huh**

**Gay or European?**

**So many shades of gray,”**

Elizabeth looked over at them a gave a wink shielding her mouth with a hand as if sharing a secret, **“But if he turns out straight**

**I'm free at 8 on Saturday.”**

The group sunk lower in their seats, **“Is he gay or European?**

**Gay or European?**

**Gay or Euro-”**

Steven stood up so suddenly he knocked over his chair, **“Wait a minute!**

**Give me a chance to crack this guy**

**I have an idea I'd like to try,”**

  
  


Isaac waved him forward, “ **The floor is yours,”**

Swiftly Steven walked across the floor were Matt had just retaken his seat and began his questioning, “ **So Mr. Murdock...**

**This alleged affair with Ms. Oliver**

**has been going on for...?”**

Matt looked at him with a raised brow, an air of boredom permeating the room even over the snickers, **“Two years,”**

  
  
  


**“And your first name again is...?”**

This earned an eye roll that was visible even behind his glasses, **“Matthew.”**

A small smirk formed on Steven’s face, **“And your boyfriend's name is...?**

**“Foggy,** ” was the immediate response before Matt suddenly coughed and waved his hand frantically at Steven as the whole courtroom gasped, **“I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You say, boyfriend. I thought you say best friend. Foggy is my best friend,”**

  
  


**“You bastard!”**

The camera whipped around to see Foggy standing in the middle of the aisle with fury blazing in his eyes, **“You lying bastard!**

**That's it**

**I no cover for you, no more!”**

He turned to the room and raised his voice, **“Peoples!**

**I have a big announcement.”**

There was a second of pause as his face turned into a massive grin, “ **This man is gay and European!”**

“ **WOAH!** ” The defense cried in glee as Foggy turned back to Matt.

**“And neither is disgrace**

**You've got to stop your being**

**a completely closet case,** ” He announced clapping on each c.

He sauntered up towards Matt, addressing the room again, “ **No matter what he say**

**I swear he never ever ever swing the other way.”**

He glared at his roommate who was growing increasingly panicked, “ **You are so gay**

**You big parfait!**

**You flaming one man cabaret!”**

Matt glared at him as Foggy stood in front of him, “ **I'm straight!”**

Foggy grinned wickedly, patting his head condescendingly, **“You were not yesterday**.” 

Foggy turned back towards the room and announces, **“So if I may, I'm proud to say**

**He's gay!”**

  
  


**“And European!”** The defense hollers in triumph. 

**“He's gay!”**

**“And European!”**

**“He's gay!”**

**“And European and Gay!”**

Matt slams his hands on the table in front of him, drawing all of the attention back to him and cries, **“Fine okay I'm gay!”**

**“Hooray!”** The room cheers as Matt takes the two steps around the table and to Foggy, pulling the other man into a searing kiss.

After a few seconds, they pull apart and shrug at the dropped jaws of the room, **“Fine. Okay. We're gay!”**

**A severe-looking redheaded woman entered the frame, her face turning an interesting shade of purple, 'What is the meaning of this?!" and suddenly the camera was jerked down and switched off the recording.**

  
Karen was wheezing, holding her ribs tightly as Matt looked like there was about an 85% higher chance than normal of him leaping from their third-story window.

"That was beautiful," She finally managed out between laughs, "Amazing, outstanding, A+, where did you even find that top for Matt it looks painted on?" 

"Joke birthday present from Marci," He groaned out, "Told me something about if I was trying to seduce Foggy I should try harder to look gay for him." 

"She was like two months too late," Foggy laughed, "Not that she knew that." 

"I can't believe you talked me out of waiting until graduation to tell them all we were dating," Matt groaned, "To do it during Legally Blonde." 

"We wouldn't have made it to graduation and you know it,"

"We would have done better than five months in." 

"Shut up you were practically giddy after class ended and we ran away from everyone demanding answers from us." 

"I refuse to incriminate myself, counselor." 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop picturing Matt in the place of Nikos when they finish the first verse lol, tanned, killer shape, and stubbly chin is our Murdock alright, so this was what came of it.


End file.
